Because of One Night
by Xirin
Summary: Hinata wakes up in a rather ungracious manner. But it's okay. The war is over, after all. Oneshot.


**Because of One Night**

* * *

 _Hinata wakes up in a rather ungracious manner. But it's okay._ _The war is over, after all. Oneshot._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. I just wanted to try the way of an open pervert. Go Jiraiya and Kakashi!  
I am aware that I have been a devoted ItaHina fan before so SasuHina (not to talk about Sai!) is a little foreign territory, but I hope you don't find this a complete waste of time...**

 **Warning: Story contains sexual situations and alcohol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I am not getting any money from this.**

* * *

Hinata woke up with a slight headache. She felt a little weak, but it was nothing that she had not been expecting - she had drunk a good amount of sake last night, after all. It was only natural to have a light hangover. The feeling was something she was not used to; she wasn't usually a partying type of girl.

She heard a shower running and threw the blanket she had been using away so she could observe her environment better. She immediately noticed she wasn't at home. Nothing unexpected, since going to Hyūga compound drunk was a very bad idea.

What, however, was surprising, was that she didn't know the place she currently was. It wasn't any of the girls' apartments - she would have known if it was. So the chances that she currently was on some guy's bed were extremely high.

She immediately hoped that she had drunk enough to forget who she had ended up with, and definitely what she had done with him while drunk. But, of course, she didn't have a Tsunade-like alcohol tolerance so she had not drunk enough to cause a blackout, and thus it all came back to her as the bedroom door opened and her nightly companion stepped inside.

* * *

 _It was a party arranged to the shinobi of the Konoha to celebrate the ending of the war. To the Konoha twelve, it was an unofficial welcome party to Sasuke, who had managed to get his goals done and came back to the village. They were all 17, but as shinobi and war-heroes they were considered adult. So there were a lot of sake._

 _Hinata, of course, wasn't a partying type of girl. She sat with her teammates Kiba and Shino talking about polite subjects, as quietly as usual. She observed other ninjas who were loudly enjoying life and drinking sake._

 _While conversing, she suddenly realised that the life of the shinobi was truly short and dangerous, Neji's death only proved that. She sure had confessed Naruto during their battle against Pein, but never got a legitimate answer from him. Sure, she had loved Naruto most her life but after experiencing a war she just knew that she really had no time to wait for his decision anymore._

 _Neji had sacrificed himself so she could be alive and happy and she couldn't fulfil Neji's wish if she continued like this. So she stood up and decided to go ask Naruto right away, even if his answer ended up hurting her._

 _She found Naruto hanging out near the door with Sakura and Sai. Hinata briefly wondered where was their another teammate, Sasuke, but the thought was quickly forgotten as she saw Sakura start kissing Naruto. And Naruto didn't seem to resist her at all, participated even. It wasn't surprising since he had been in love with her all his life._

 _Hinata felt uncontrollable tears coming up. She turned to go back to her own teammates without greeting anyone or even revealing her presence - only to feel a hand on her shoulder. It was Sai._

 _"Weirdo? Could I go with you? One of my books says that this is one of those situations you should leave your company alone", he stated referencing clearly to Naruto and Sakura's intimate moment._

 _Hinata smiled sadly at him but accepted his request. Why not trying to befriend new people? Even if the new person calls you with a disturbing nickname. She really had nothing to lose, anyway._

 _"I believe that is okay. Let's sit down here.." she told him and sat down the nearest table._

 _She had no idea, why had she ended up telling everything to Sai of all people, but it felt good to pour all your frustrations to someone. For a socially retarded idiot, Sai was a surprisingly understanding listener. Sai even had an idea how to start her new life without Naruto._

 _"One of my books suggests that in an emotional crisis such as this your friends should bring you a lot of sake and get you drunk."_

 _"Your book sounds kind of idiotic", Hinata told immediately to him. She had never felt a need to use alcohol to solve her emotional problems._

 _"Yeah, but we cannot know if we don't try, right?" asked Sai as if this was something scientifical he wanted to prove._

 _Hinata thought he kind of had a point so she agreed to try. So Sai had bought them some sake. It soon turned out neither of them could easily drink it since it tasted horrible and this was their first time._

 _Sai, fortunately, had a solution._

 _"My book says in a situation like this it would be beneficial to play a drinking game to get us drunk enough."_

 _Hinata thought this sounded a very bad idea but her previous life without drinking games had not brought her anything, so why not?_

 _They played a simple card game of 'who picks up higher card wins' and drank a little. She was giggling much more than usual, he didn't seem to know how to react except making his nicknames even weirder than normally._

 _And of course, they conversed more freely than they normally would have._

 _"So, Blushy, once I witnessed my teammates' act, I can't but wonder if you have already tried kissing someone?"_

 _Hinata, of course, blushed: "Sai-kun... that is kind of personal question..."_

 _"So it's okay to do but not to talk in public?" he asked clearly not understanding that Hinata wasn't comfortable with this subject._

 _"Well, people do weird things while drunk... And to your question, no, I haven't tried. I kind of was saving it to... him... But now it seems rather silly thinking", she answered and sighed._

 _"Don't worry, I have not tried it either. I really don't understand the concept of love and such so it's very hard to get information about these things."_

 _Hinata felt a little bit braver than usual. It was her new life without Naruto, after all._

 _"Would you like to try it out... with me?"_

 _Sai turned to look at her without changing his expression and nodded slowly. Then they moved closer to each other, inch by inch, and it was so slow it was almost awkward. Hinata was about to think this was a mistake when his lips captured hers and his hand found the back of her head._

 _She forgot everything else and just focused on kissing him. And he was a such a good kisser too. This was so much better than what she thought her first kiss would be. Even if she was with an emotionally retarded teammate and they both were a little tipsy at the party instead of some meaningful place with the love of your life._

 _She smiled against his lips and he must have felt her since they separated then, both still smiling. She sincerely and he in his usual creepy manner._

 _"It felt... good. You are a very good kisser", she told him._

 _"Yes, it felt. Thank you", he told her. He had read that it was important to be polite, after all._

 _So they drank another cup of sake and laughed some more together._

 _Uchiha Sasuke was going as far away as he could from Naruto and Sakura - he leaves to the bathroom for one minute and when he comes back, two of his teammates are making out and third has vanished. And who knows where Kakashi was. So typical._

 _He walked around the party a little and ended up going past the table where he noticed Sai, the third teammate of his, drinking sake with a Hyūga girl. He recognized her as Hinata, from the Academy. Weird, she never seemed to be one for alcohol. His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata's clearly tipsy voice._

 _"Hey! You look like another Sai-kun!" Some giggles followed._

 _Sasuke was annoyed. He sure didn't like girls fawning over him but it really irked him to be compared to someone else. Even if Sai looked somehow like him._

 _"Hn. Like you could say anything, you Hyūga look all the same."_

 _Hinata giggled and nodded enthusiastically, clearly agreeing fully._

 _"Does Sasuke-san really look like me so much, Hinata-chan?" Sai asked curiously like no one had ever told the fact to him._

 _She nodded smiling happily. Sasuke grunted. Sai seemed thoughtful._

 _" **He** looks like _**_me_** _if something must be said. Now give me that sake." Sasuke said clearly irritated._

 _So Sasuke had joined them and they drank some more._

 _"So, Sasuke-san. You sure look like Sai-kun but do you kiss as well as him?" Hinata asked, seeming genuinely curious in her drunken state._

 _Sasuke burst all the sake from his mouth and stared at her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Hinata-chan said I am good. I can demonstrate if you wish, Sasuke-san", Sai was trying his best to be helpful._

 _"What? No!" Sasuke seemed shocked for the first time in his life._

 _"Have you even had your first one yet, Sasuke-san? I myself realised earlier today that life is too short to wait so Sai-kun here politely helped me out. And it was wonderful!" Hinata exclaimed._

 _"No, I haven't. But there is no way in hell I'm going to kiss Sai. Even this conversation is creeping me out!"_

 _Hinata giggled at him some more._

 _They all had drunk quite a lot when Sai saw some other shinobi he had befriended during the war and left Hinata and Sasuke alone with each other. Normally it would have been extremely weird and awkward, but both of them were already drunk enough not to care._

 _They had both had enough sake already and the music at the party was too loud to talk so they ended up going outside for a while._

 _So here she was, in a small side alley of Konoha with Uchiha Sasuke. Even if some of his original fangirls were not following him anymore, he was an extremely good-looking man. Hinata hadn't really noticed it before but now that he stood in front of her it was painfully obvious. As drunk as Hinata was, she couldn't but wonder how she had ended up here. She told that to Sasuke, who laughed._

 _"Hey, by the way, Sasuke, you lied. I clearly remember seeing you kiss Naruto at the Academy!" Hinata squeaked happily that she had managed to remember such a fact at this moment._

 _"Does it look like that day is something I want to remember? And that totally doesn't count."_

 _"Of course, it counts", Hinata smiled sadly. "Can you believe I used to be insanely jealous of you because of that? I feel so stupid now."_

 _He watched her in a new light because of her confession. How had Dobe managed to ignore a girl like her? Beautiful, strong, true to her ideals and most of all - someone who loved him so much and so long for the right reasons. She was irresistible in his eyes._

 _"Hinata, do you still wish to know which one of us is a better kisser?"_

 _Instead of waiting for an answer he took her head and crashed their lips together in a kiss that turned out much more passionate than he originally intended. Unlike Hinata's earlier moment with Sai, this was not about feeling good. This was about need, she didn't even know she had. She grasped his shirt desperately to bring him closer as he moved her to the wall of the alley without breaking the kiss._

 _He trapped Hinata between the wall and himself, broke the kiss and took some time to watch her face. It was a foreign situation to see such an expression on the Hyūga princess' face. There was pure lust directed just to him. The thought made him smug and aroused at the same time. He was the only one who had ever made her look like that. Just how it should be._

 _The last tick was when Hinata licked her lips in anticipation. He pressed her further to the wall and captured her lips once again and started to devour her almost feverishly. His hands caressed her sides and she pressed closer to him. He needed her even closer. He wanted to feel her skin. He needed to see her wanting him as badly as he wanted her._

 _It, however, couldn't happen here._

 _"Hinata... we can't do this here."_

 _She merely nodded still dazed from all the feelings going through her._

 _He took her hand and run faster than ever to his apartment with her. She didn't resist at all._

* * *

He looked still so good. Drops of water on his skin, only a towel on his hips after the shower. Hinata would have drooled if she weren't so shocked by her boldness and last night's events. It all was replaced by extreme uncertainty and awkwardness.

"Ummm... I am kind of new to these things, Sasuke-san. Should I leave now?" she asked carefully. They hadn't discussed what this thing was about last night so she decided it was safest to think about this as a one-time thing. They were not in love or even noticed each other before this, after all.

"Please take a shower in peace, I will make some breakfast", he said indifferently. His words made her feel a little better and less awkward. Breakfast was a normal, everyday thing. She could go with that.

"Okay", she answered with a faltering smile.

Having breakfast was a weird experience. They both were very quiet as a person so they didn't talk much. The surprisingly comfortable silence was broken by Sasuke.

"Do you regret last night?"

Hinata was surprised he was considerate enough to ask.

"Ano... I don't. Everything we did felt really good. It is just weird because we have not even talked before this", she explained.

Sasuke was amazed by her boldness to admit it but thought she had a very admirable attitude to the whole thing. He smiled a little. What a remarkable girl, indeed.

"I agree, last night was amazing. I would do it again."

Her eyes widened and darkened and she unconsciously licked her lips again. This was invitation enough Sasuke to kiss her again and carry her to his bedroom ripping the clothes he had just loaned to her. Only to hear his doorbell ring and shouting begin, that is.

"Teme! Wake up and open the door!"

Naruto's voice got him groaning and he dropped Hinata to his bed only to swear heavily to get his frustration out.

"This better be important", he muttered while walking to open the door.

"Teme! What took you so long? I have so much to tell about the party! Where were you whole night? It was SO AWESOME!"

Naruto pushed himself inside and started immediately eat the breakfast that Sasuke had forgotten to the table earlier not noticing it was served for two. Sasuke grunted and looked annoyed, but of course, Naruto didn't realize anything was wrong because he always looked like that around him.

Hinata decided it was time to go.

"Hello, Naruto. Sasuke-san, we will perhaps continue another time?"

Sasuke grunted as an agreement and continued to look at Naruto clearly annoyed.

"Hinata-chan! Why are you at teme's apartment this early? Some group project? Well, not my business, I guess" he blabbered clearly unbothered by the situation and continued his story involving a lot of Haruno Sakura.

Hinata went straight to the compound to change her clothes but rushed straight to the meeting with Konoha 12. She was early, but everyone but her, Naruto or Sasuke were already there. They were clearly talking about the party and especially Sakura's actions there.

"Don't even try, Forehead, I saw you! You were totally liking it!" shouted Ino.

"But I don't know, I'm not sure what to do about Naruto... Oh hi, Hinata!" Sakura explained, a little unsure how to confront the girl who had had a major crush on Naruto forever. Hinata decided to give Sakura her blessing. Sakura wasn't the only one hooking up with someone else's crush, after all.

"Please, don't stop because of me. I saw you too and wish you two everything good", told Hinata trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Hinata! Where were _you_ the whole night?" asked Ino who immediately realized she had not seen Hinata last night at all.

"Nowhere particular", told Hinata her vaguely.

Shikamaru decided it was less troublesome to give an explanation than hear Ino's whining: "Troublesome. I saw her with Sai playing some kind of game."

Sai rose his head after he heard his name mentioned.

Tenten looked sly. "I don't know if my eyes betrayed me but I think I saw you two kissing."

Hinata blushed. Sai shrugged and looked normal. She decided it was the best to be truthful.

"Yeah, we kissed. It was very enjoyable and he has a very talented mouth if any of you wishes to try", Hinata said awkwardly poking her fingers together. Ino and Sakura stared at her shocked. Not everyone so boldly admitted doing such a thing.

Sai looked like no one had said anything abnormal and decided to continue: "Hey Weirdo, what happened after I left you and Sasuke-san? You were not there when I came back."

Sakura and Ino looked shocked once again. "How did Sasuke-kun end up hanging out with you?" they asked together.

"Well, Weirdo here said to him that he looks just like I and he got irritated and drank all our sake. But what happened after, I don't really know."

"Ano..." Hinata tried to explain but was intercepted by Naruto, who arrived at the meeting with Sasuke.

"Wow, Hinata! You are here already! You really are fast to get here from Teme's apartment so quickly!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Hinata! You see Sakura making out with your first love so you have two guys in one night... And who knows what happened with the Uchiha after that! Remember not to ever anger you!" shouted Tenten trying to clear some air.

Hinata blushed furiously and started poking her fingers: "Ano... It wasn't like that..."

Sakura and Ino seemed too shocked but clearly wanted to ask more. A voice interrupted them.

"Leave her alone."

It was Sasuke. He said nothing else and just sat down to the table nonchalantly. No one dared to bring up the issue that day.

After the meeting, Hinata decided to take a random walk and think about everything that had happened. The meeting had taken the whole day and it was already evening. She watched the sun setting and lighting whole Konoha red.

She didn't even notice that her feet had walked themselves to Sasuke's apartment. He must have sensed her since his door opened and she was pulled inside.

She immediately felt being pressed against the door. She felt his lips near hers but they were not touching. His hands were on her shoulders sliding slowly to her hips. Her hands found his neck.

"I've been thinking about you the whole day..." he whispered.

She stared him at the eyes while answering: "Me too..."

And just like that, they were kissing once again. It felt so good that it was easy to ignore how insane the whole thing was. They didn't even know each other. Yes, Hinata herself was doing this because she was confused, but why was Sasuke?

She placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him farther. Sasuke looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know if this is wise... Sure, it was fun as a one-time thing but I cannot be sure if I can take another heartbreak if we continue this and feelings come involved..."

Sasuke looked down: "Yeah."

There was a small awkward silence while they both were thinking about the situation.

Sasuke broke it.

"Look, I am going to be honest with you. I think it would be a little weird to proclaim everlasting devotion yet, but in general, I have always been a one woman -kind of guy. And I really think that if we gave this a chance you could be that woman."

Hinata stared at him. It wasn't something she had ever thought she would hear from him, but she needed to admit that Sasuke, no matter what he had done, had no reason to lie. But was she able to take the risk?

Would the extra time really help? It hadn't helped with Naruto and she had already gone all the way with Sasuke. Maybe it was the right decision to take a risk with him – they had the physical attraction and he seemed to be willing to take the step with her.

She nodded to him smiling a little unsurely.

"H-Hai.. Let's make this work, Sasuke-kun..."

They continued kissing, both wondering at the same time how to explain this to Hinata's father later.


End file.
